


A New Pet

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Field Trip, M/M, Sirius wants a pet, Tracy made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Sirius wants a new pet.





	A New Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraudererasmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/gifts).



> As inspired by @maraudererasmut art streams. Her art here: https://maraudererasmut.tumblr.com/post/183775963643/albert-the-lobster

“I have divided you into groups, with a Muggleborn in each.” Professor Burbage waved her wand, marking out the groups. Remus looked at the color above his head and sighed-she was the only professor who never understood not to put the Marauders in the same group. 

 

He glanced up as James ran his hands through his hair, and then across the room. Lily also had red. Remus took another deep breath. This field trip was going to be  _ torture _ . 

 

By the time they’d stumbled through the Floo, Sirius was already talking a mile a minute about how excited he was to see tinned foods. Lily pulled out her tour-guide persona, showing off the fresh produce and discussing the general layouts of grocery stores. They were given cookie samples by the woman working in the bakery, and then they made their way back to the meat section. 

 

“Awwww, Moony! Look!” Sirius had his face pressed against the glass of the lobster tank.

 

“Oh, no.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm and yanked him down the next aisle. “Come on, Lily! Let’s go show them the candy.”

 

James quickly engaged Lily in a discussion of which were her favorites, and Remus selected a Dairy Milk bar and turned around. His stomach dropped. “Lily...we’ve lost Sirius.” 

 

The three of them looked around, and they were completely alone. In the silence, they heard a splash. Remus led the way as they ran toward the sound.

 

Sirius stood in the seafood section, holding a lobster, shirt soaking wet. 

 

Remus skidded to a halt. “Sirius, why are you holding a lobster?”

 

“His name is Albert.”

 

Remus ran a hand across his face. “Why are you holding a lobster that you have named Albert?”

 

Sirius pouted. “He waved at me.”

 

Remus glanced at Lily, who was hiding a grin behind one hand. James seemed torn between intrigue and confusion. He turned back to his boyfriend. “It’s a lobster.”

 

“ _ His name is Albert and he is our baby! _ ” Sirius attempted to snuggle the lobster, and it hit one tied claw against his nose.

 

The store manager approached. “Is everything alright here?”

 

Lily spun around, all smiles. “Yes, absolutely! He’s just,” she leaned in closely to the manager. “He’s never been in a supermarket before. We are rehabilitating him.” 

 

The manager’s face filled with pity. “Ah, of course.” He patted Lily’s arm. “You’re doing good work, my dear. Thank you.” He disappeared into the employee-only section.

 

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”

 

“Aww, Moons! Don’t be like that!” Sirius’ eyes filled with tears, though Remus suspected it was from the lobster, and not himself.

 

James slung his arm around Remus’ shoulders. “Come on, Moons! Look at that face! You can’t say no to a face like that.”

 

“Watch me.”


End file.
